1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio communication apparatus and traffic control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is important to maximally extend drive-time of the battery for terminals such as portable telephones or communication-module-equipped terminals with a radio communication facility. Therefore, power-saving is accomplished by controlling transmitted power in the physical layer.
If the transmitted power in the radio communication facility is constant, the amount of current flowing in the power amplifier increases when the battery voltage drops. By the increase of the amount of the current flowing in the power amplifier, the battery voltage will further drop. In order to solve this, there is a technique to control transmitted power based on a battery voltage (for example, as shown in reference 1). According to this technique, the transmitted power can be decreased when the battery voltage deteriorates. Thereby, the amount of the current flowing into the power amplifier decreases, and also the drive-time of the battery is extended.
Also, there is a technique to extend life-time of the battery by controlling the transmission rate depending on a residual quantity of the battery (for example, it refers to reference 2).    (reference 1) Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 9-069787    (reference 2) Japanese Patent Publication No. 3410892    (reference 3) Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 7-282857    (reference 4) T. F. Fuller, M. Doyle and J. S. Newman, “Relaxation phenomena in lithium-ion-insertion cells”, J. Electroche. Soc., vol. 141, no. 4, April 1994.    (reference 5) D. Rakhmatov, S. Vrudhula, and D. A. Wallach, “A Model for Battery Lifetime Analysis for Organizing Applications on a Pocket Computer,” IEEE TRANS. ON VLSI SYSTEMS, vol. 11, no. 6, December 2003.
However, according to reference 1, the transmitted power in the physical layer is controlled. According to reference 2, the transmission rate with the physical layer depending on a battery residual quantity is controlled. That is to say, these techniques do not control communication traffic occurring from applications.